How Riku's Hair Disappeared
by PurplePantherXVI
Summary: Written by my good friend ShadowArtist13: Ever wonder why Riku's hair got cut in DDD? Welp, here's your answer! It involves snow cones, friends, and Christmas Eve! One-shot, short and silly :3


**A/N: Hey guys! ShadowArtist13 here with a fanfic for you! :)**

**Thanks to my bestie PurplePantherXVI for letting it be posted! Luv u!**

**I know what you're thinking. "Why is this a Christmas fic when it's not even Christmas?" This idea came up and I just had to write it, as unfortunate as the timing was. So sorry if it's out of season, hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

**This was inspired by my sister, my brain (no duh), a YouTube video (the link is at the bottom), and the movie Frozen. Smoosh them all together aaaaand...BAM! You get this baby! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters, the song "Let It Go" from the movie Frozen, the YouTube video or anything else copyrighted that I might refer to. If I did then the plot of Kingdom Hearts would be SO MUCH BETT- I mean...different...yeah, let's go with that .. I'd also be awesome and would have everyone bowing down at my feet!**

**Axel: Burn baby burn!**

**Me: Heheh...^.^' Not really Axel, but I can dream right?**

**Enough of my pointless chatter, enjoy guys!**

~x~

Christmas Eve was here and there were people everywhere shopping for presents, being jolly, hearing the sleigh bells ringing, and children singing, and Santa screaming and all that crap that comes with the holidays. Christmas town was especially busy getting travelers from a variety of different worlds because of all the great shops that couldn't be found in any other place. A brown haired boy dragged an older silver haired boy by the hand through the snow and the crowds of people. He was moving so fast that the older had to balance the bags and boxes he was carrying in order to keep them from dropping on the ground.

"Sora, slow down a bit! You don't want your best friend to end up face first in all this slush!"

Sora's eyebrows raised, as he had just realized how fast he had actually been going. He then grinned and turned back toward the silver haired boy.

"Of course not Riku, cause then you'd drop the presents and they'd get all ruined!"

Riku raised an eyebrow, smirking, and then played along saying, "Riiiight, because these gifts are MUCH more precious then my gorgeous face!"

Sora just laughed. He was about to reply with another snarky comment when a flash of blonde and red crossed his line of vision. He grabbed Riku's hand once again and started to run toward the familiar colors.

Riku groaned, but slowly smiled as Sora dragged him to some place.

Oh well, here we go again, he thought.

Sora finally stopped in front of a store selling ice cream. Why there was store selling ice cream in Christmas Town, Sora didn't know, but he did know the reason that he ran up to this store in the first place.

"Aw, Rox, they don't have sea salt flavor here..." A tall redhead said at the front of the line, dragging a smaller blond boy with him as they got out of line.

The blond looked sad. "That's okay, I think there might be some-"

"ROXAS!"

Riku looked down at his hand, realizing that Sora was no longer holding it. He looked up just in time to see Sora tackle hugging Roxas.

Roxas's facial expression was a weird mixture of shocked, pleased, and confused. "Sora! What are you doing here?"

The redhead walked over to the two and detached the brunet from the blond. "Hey, do I get a hug too?"

"AXEL!" Sora also glomped the redhead.

Riku shook his head, chuckling, and walked over to the three.

"Roxas, Axel, how are you?"

"Good," they replied in unison.

Sora grabbed one of the presents from Riku's hand. "Riku and I were out Christmas shopping!"

Axel nodded, amused. "I can see..."

"Axel and I were just looking for sea salt ice cream. We were kinda figuring out what to do since the Organization has Christmas off. Xemnas apparently had some...business...and Saïx mentioned he was busy at the same time...weird. Anyway, what are you guys doing tonight?"

Riku checked his watch. "Well, in about an hour we are going over to Cloud's house. A bunch of people are over there and we are going to visit them all. Wanna come with us?"

Sora jumped up and down. "Yeah, come on, it'll be fun!"

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, smiled, and then looked at the other two and nodded.

"Great!" Sora said. "Let's go to a store around here so you guys can bring a present or two. Everyone has to bring at least one to get in."

With that, the four boys walked off. They didn't get 5 feet until there was a yell.

"Snow cones! Come get your snow cones here!" A man with a huge mustache walked around with a cart of different color snow cones.

Sora froze up, and like something in a movie with slow motion, his head turnedt oward the man with the cart. His mouth started to foam and he smiled very creepily.

Riku's eyes widened and he suddenly shoved the presents he was holding into Axel and Roxas's arms.

"Riku, what are you-"

Roxas couldn't even finish his sentence before Riku grabbed Sora around the waist. Sora started to kick and struggle to get out of his grasp.

"SNOW CONES! SNOWWWWW CONNESSSSSSSSS! MY PRECIOUS!" Sora shouted, sounding a lot like Gollum from Lord of the Rings.

Axel and Roxas just stood there watching the scene, acting like they didn't know the crazy lunatic. (A/N: Cue anime sweatdrop XD)

Just then, a crowd of people surrounded the snow cone cart.

Sora stopped struggling and instead just started to cry. "Noooooo, wh-whyyyy?" He looked up at Riku. "Why d-did you ho-hold me back?"

Riku just sighed and let Sora stand back on the pavement. "I knew you were going to get crazy, you know how you've always been with snow cones. I was just trying to help you." He ruffled the brunet's hair and smiled warmly. "Leon's gonna bring candy over anyway."

At these words Sora's face brightened up. "Candy? Well let's go get Axel and Roxas's presents so that I- I mean...WE can go get some!" He started to run toward the ketchup and mustard duo, but then turned around and hugged his silver haired friend. "Thanks 'Ku!"

The two ran over to their friends and the four boys walked off to find the gifts.

~x~

Cloud opened the door when the four arrived at the mansion. "Welcome. Come on in."

He led Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas down the hall and into a huge room.

Christmas music played loudly in the house. Many conversations were going on all at once. Every once in a while there was a loud shriek or laugh. Presents were littered under a huge Christmas tree in a corner of the main living room. Kairi, Naminé and Xion were sitting on a couch talking to Aerith. Yuffie had gone over to Leon who was joined by Cloud walking in with the four boys. She was teasing them about something, but Sora and company couldn't hear exactly what she was saying. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Tifa, Bob (Axel's imaginary friend) Grandpa Xehanort and Grandpa Voldemort were all sitting in a circle playing Duck Duck Goose. More people were either upstairs or in other rooms on the same floor, playing games or chatting with one another. There was a table full of food and drinks in the center of the main living room. The boys spread out and chatted for a couple hours. But little did they know what was going to happen in a bit..

~x~

"Hey guys, who wants to do karaoke?" Sora held up a karaoke machine. Instantly, a crowd of people sat down around him in the living room.

"Okay," Sora said after everyone had arrived, "who wants to start?"

First Cloud and Leon sang "FUN" from Spongebob. Everyone was pretty creeped out so they decided to give the microphone to someone else. Unfortunately, the mic got passed to Grandpa Xehanort and Grandpa Voldemort, who sang "The Small Potatoes Theme Song". Halfway through the song everyone was groaning and covering their ears, so once again the mic was passed along.

Axel then volunteered himself and Roxas to sing a duet, but before they could Sora volunteered himself and Riku.

"You guys should do a song altogether!" Kairi said, shouting from the couch.

"Yes!" Naminé and Xion said.

The four looked at each other and shrugged. Then Sora started to grin and whispered something in Roxas's ear. The two grinned evilly and then ran up the stairs, leaving their friends very confused...and also kind of nervous.

The two boys ran downstairs. In their hands were...dresses?

And not just any dresses. ELSA-STYLE DRESSES.

Riku started to back away. "Sora, don't you dare."

Axel just stared at the dresses. "I don't think that would fit me anyway...heheh..."

Sora's and Roxas's smiles just grew even bigger as they somehow, with a lot of struggle, dragged the two into a room and locked the door.

Everyone fell dead silent, except for Naminé who was sketching wildly in her drawing pad, and Kairi who had slapped her hand after looking at the picture with wide eyes. There was banging noises and shouts of "SORA GET OFF ME!" and "AHH! NOT THE HAIR! ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR!" Then it was dead silent again. The door opened, and everyone stared at the four as they walked out of the room.

They had the dresses on, and also had on wigs styled in an Elsa braid. Riku and Axel looked VERY uncomfortable, but Sora and Roxas were jumping around and grinning like lunatics.

Every single person besides Roxas and Sora facepalmed at the exact same time.

"I'm pretty sure we just set a Guinness World Record doing that," Cloud grumbled, his hand still on his face.

"Hey! No judging guys!" Roxas cried. "You don't know how comfortable this actually is! I could wear this all day!" (A/N: OMG Rox is too happy about this, sorry if he's really off-character!)

Axel walked over to the karaoke machine. "Rox, you may be comfortable and all, but not all of us can look that cute in a dress, got it memorized? Can we just get this over with?"

"I agree," Riku said.

"Let's go!" Sora yelled, grinning more.

"Cute?" Roxas repeated, confused, before shaking his head and walking over to join the others.

The music to Let It Go started to fill the room.

Sora started to sing, his voice soft.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen."

Roxas cut in, adding feeling to the lyrics.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!"

Roxas gestured to Riku who grimaced before singing.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good...girl (I'm going to kill you guys) you always have to be"

He then quickly passed the mic to Axel who shrugged and sang quickly.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!"

The four of them sang altogether for the chorus.

"Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

At this point Sora abandoned the microphone, and started walking toward the door, everyone following behind him.

"It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small"

Roxas opened the door and led everyone outside to the front of the house where it was snowing.

"And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!"

Riku then voluntarily sang, tossing a few snowballs at Sora.

"It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through"

Axel picked Roxas up bridal style, Roxas yelping in surprise, before singing his line and then spinning around.

"No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"

The chorus was sung by not only the four boys but by the crowd of people that had followed them outside, laughing. Some were singing very loud and off key, (*cough Grandpa Xehanort cough* *cough Grandpa Voldemort cough* *cough Tidus cough*) but they all seemed to be having a good time, which was really all that mattered.

"Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!"

Everyone started following Riku's earlier example by starting to form a bunch of snowballs and chucking them at each other's faces. Sora, Roxas, Axel, and Riku were oblivious to this as they kept singing, caught up in their act.

Axel decided to start this time.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground"

Riku sang, dodging a snowball that came from Kairi's direction.

"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around"

Roxas ran up a small hill of snow standing at the top and stretching his hands out over his head.

"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast"

Sora ran to the middle of the crowd, snowballs and all and belted out his favorite part.

"I'm never going back,

THE PAST IS IN THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Sora?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Sora."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"OH MY GOSH! SORA, STOP IT."

Everyone eventually stopped throwing snowballs and just stared as Sora kept singing the same note.

"What's wrong with him?" Leon questioned.

"Is that even humanely possible?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"Can someone shut him up already!?" Selphie yelled, impatient.

Riku sighed, cracked his knuckles and gave Sora one hit on the back.

"-AAAAAAST! ...phew." Sora took a deep breath and then turned to Riku. "Thanks, my vocal chords were being stubborn. I was trying to tell my brain to tell them that if they didn't work I wouldn't let them have any more cookies from the imaginary cookie jar inside my head. But then a huge gummi bear swooped in wielding an oversized Barbie doll that for some reason had the same hair as Riku and things started getting hectic and-"

"Oi!" Axel yelled, walking over to the brunet. "Can we just finish the song already?"

"Oh right," Sora said with a sheepish grin. "Carry on everyone!"

The snowball fight started up again, this time with the four boys joining in as they all sang.

"Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day"

Sora started walking to the center again. This time Riku followed him, just in case his vocal chords decided to be stupid again.

"Let the storm rage ONNNNNNN!"

Sora threw up his arms so fast that Riku got hit, sending the silver haired boy flying back into a huge snowbank. As he passed everyone, he mumbled 'Why me?' He landed in the snowbank, sending a wave of snow up into the air. The snow landed on everyone except for Sora, because for some reason there was no snow landing in the area he was standing in. (Maybe it just hated everyone besides him?) Sora, hearing a lot of groaning, turned around after he finished his note. His jaw dropped to the ground as he saw his friends buried beneath a cold blanket of white.

"Oops."

From underneath a pile of snow, Riku's head popped up. "That's okay Sor. Guess what?"

"What?" Sora asked, puzzled.

Even from underneath the snow, Sora could hear all his friends say in unison, "The cold never bothered us anyway!"

They all sat up laughing. Even Cloud and Leon, who usually didn't smile as much, had grins on their faces.

"That was so fun!" Roxas said, helping Axel stand up after brushing off his clothes.

"Yeah," Riku said, trying to shake snow out of his hair. "Just never make me do that again, please. I've already lost enough of my reputation."

*Meanwhile, up in the sky somewhere over Cloud's mansion...*

Cid groaned as red lights flashed all over the control panel of his gummi ship. "I'm gonna have to let these snow cones drop. Oh well, I guess I am over Cloud's house anyway, so they'll be delivered! Welp, here goes nothing!"

With that, he let the cold treats drop from the sky...

*Back on the ground*

Riku saw something hurtling toward him from the sky. As it was already snowing, he didn't think anything of it until...BAM!

A bunch of snow cones landed on his head, getting mostly in his hair. His long, gorgeous silver hair...

Sora took one look at Riku's hair before his mouth started to foam and his eyes started to get wide.

"Snow cones..." He just whispered, tilting his head to the side as if he was debating with his mind on what he should do.

Riku started to back away. "No. Not the hair!"

Sora started to chase after Riku. "You should've given me that snow cone earlier 'Ku..."

Riku started running at full speed. "NO! ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR!"

Sora tackled Riku and everyone looked away as chomping noises and cries of pain echoed through the now silent air.

*15 minutes later*

Riku glared at everyone gathered around the angry teen and the nervous brunet clutching his arm. "He just ate my hair."

"DUHN DUHN DUUUUUHHHHNNNNN!" Axel and Roxas sang, being overly dramatic.

Riku glared at the pair before holding his head in his hands. "Does it look bad?"

Sora tugged on Riku's sleeve. "'Ku?"

"...yes Sor?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Riku looked at Sora and realized there were tears threatening to spill over his cheeks. He grabbed the boy and held him in an embrace. "Of course not."

Sora sighed in relief.

"...buuut we do have to find a new addiction for you."

Sora smiled. "I know, I think your hugs will do the trick! Oh, and your hair looks good by the way, we can all see your pretty eyes now!"

Everyone smiled at the couple, a few people 'AWW'ing.

They all started to head back inside the house where they settled down and started to open presents from under the tree.

Though the night had been crazy, it ended on a good note. Axel and Roxas had to leave, saying that they "had something they needed to do." Everyone was glad they came, and they got many hugs as they walked out the door. Cloud even told them to come back the next year if they were free. Little by little people started retreating back to the safety and warmth of their own houses.

When Riku finally went to go look for Sora, seeing as it was almost midnight, he found his usually hyper friend passed out on a couch. He didn't want to disturb the small angel sleeping, but he really needed to get Sora to his own bed.

He shook Sora awake. "Hey, wake up sleepyhead."

Sora grumbled a bit but slowly opened his eyes. "Hi...*yawn* 'Ku...what time is it?"

Riku glanced at the clock. 12:00. Midnight. He turned back toward Sora.

"Merry Christmas." He ruffled the brunette's hair.

Sora smiled up at Riku before hugging him.

"Merry Christmas!"

Riku was so comfortable, he didn't feel like moving. Eventually they both fell asleep, still locked in the other's arms, dreaming of each other, their friends, and the day to come.

But that's another story...

~x~

**So yeah, this was a really short random thing that popped in my head. It's probably so cheesy but this is what goes on in my brain haha. X3 This is one of my first fanfictions, so don't hate it PLZ! *puppy dog eyes* I hope you enjoyed this, even the tiniest bit!**

**The link for the YouTube video is: watch?v=FN_J_S7Aqa4**

**Please R&R and thanks for reading! (By the way anyone who responds gets a cookie!) :3 Bye guys, and hopefully I'll be back with another story for you soon! **

**~SA13~**


End file.
